DILF
by scarsgirl
Summary: What had David Karofsky been doing with his life for the past 17 years? Kurt knows it's none of his business, but that's never stopped him before. Dave/Kurt, Finn/OFC, past Finn/Rachel. Warning for mentions of divorce
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, this is my first Kurtofsky fic and I'd love to hear your thoughts/reviews. I had intended to write something smutty as you can tell by the title, but it actually developed a plot, so I'm just going to follow the muse and see where she leads. I'll update as I can and thanks in advance for reading.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why I have to dress up for this." Kurt ignored Finn's petulant tone and slapped at his hands to keep him from messing with his Windsor.<p>

"Because the school said it was a semi-formal occasion and if you embarrass Ava she'll never forgive you." He answered primly, spinning his finger at Finn. "Don't huff at me, Finn Hudson, spin!"

"So, do I pass inspection?"

"I suppose it'll have to do."

"You know if Rachel was so worried about me embarrassing Ava, she should have come down."

"Right, Rachel's going to let an understudy go on opening night for her. Finn, do you even know Rachel at all?

Kurt grimaced when Finn's shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry that didn't come out exactly right?"

Finn gave him a forgiving smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I still don't see why she had to drag you into it."

"Well, I'm here for your and Ava's moral support and to quote Rachel, 'Keep you from running into the arms of the first Harpy that smiles at you.'"

Kurt tried not to smile as Finn flexed the muscles in his shoulders and neck. "You know the thing about that is..." He started angrily, trailing off as he tried to get himself under control.

"I'm not sure she picked up on the irony of the statement." Kurt said, hoping to lighten the mood.

He studied his own tie in the mirror as he straightened his collar and pulled a few strands of hair forward to hide his ever growing widow's peak. "God, I'm going to look like dad soon."

"Dad's a handsome guy."

Kurt exhaled, "I know, but I love my hair."

"You could always get implants." Finn said, smiling at him in the mirror.

"Oh, screw you, Finn. Put on those shoes I picked out. I'm going to check on my niece."

Kurt pulled his suit jacket from the corner of the dresser with a flourish. "And, don't think I haven't noticed your socks." He said smiling smugly as Finn flipped his 'thanks' up in the air.

* * *

><p>"Remind me to call Rachel and apologize. I feel like I'm holding a platter of steak tartar and surrounded by sharks."<p>

Finn blushed and fidgeted with his coat sleeves for the twentieth time. "Yeah, I'm actually kind of glad you're here. I mean Rachel and I haven't even filed yet, we could still get back together." Finn stopped to nod to a woman, who was slowly walking in front of him, looking over her shoulder in what Kurt supposed was a sultry manner. They both instinctively jerked when she licked her bottom lip at Finn before moving back into normal walking speed as she passed them.

"Finn, I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"I'm not." He sighed, "I just don't see why we couldn't stay together while she...you know...followed her muse or her rainbow or whatever the hell she's doing."

Kurt smiled sadly at his brother. "Do you think you would've been happy waiting at home for her for months on end, the both of you wondering what or who the other person is doing?"

Finn shuffled as the doors to the auditorium opened. "You don't think she's seeing someone already do you?"

"No, I don't think so, but I'm not sure she would tell me if she was."

"Yeah," Finn smiled at him only lifting one side of his mouth. "You're too good of a brother to keep something like that from me."

"I am a wonderful brother, son, uncle, singer, dancer, designer..." He stopped when Finn pushed his shoulder gently as they joined the queue.

There were lines of student's at each door waiting to take tickets and usher people to their seats. The girls looking as miserable as the boys in their semi-formal wear as they smiled their obviously rehearsed smiles. "Oh, this is exciting. I just know Ava's going to blow them away."

"Kurt, she plays the French horn. She said if she does it right we won't even know she's playing."

"Oh, well that will make it difficult to compliment her after won't it? What do I say, 'Great job Ava! I didn't hear you at all?'"

"I think what ever her Uncle Kurt says will make her day."

"May I take your ticket, sir?" The boy or... er young mountain standing next to auditorium's entrance greeted solemnly, as he lifted his open hand. Kurt pulled the tickets out of the interior pocket of Finn's coat, before he could start to panic about not finding them in his pants pockets.

"Thanks...um, I mean. Thank you, Sir. This way please." The usher said as he turned to precede them down the aisle. Kurt hadn't seen the kid's eyes yet even though he had to have an inch or two on him.

"Ah, the joys of middle school." Kurt said leaning into to Finn's ear as they followed the young man.

"Yeah, half of Ava's class looks like they should still be taking afternoon naps and the other half I wouldn't card at a liqueur store." Finn stage-whispered as they came to their seats.

The young man half-bowed as he waved them to their seats. "Thanks, Jake."

The mention of his name managed to bring the kids eyes up from the floor. "Oh, hi, Mr. Hudson."

"Hey, awesome ushering dude." Kurt rolled his eyes as he scooted past Finn to take the inside seat.

"Thanks," The kid said, running up the aisle a few steps before halting, mumbling something to himself and walking at a steady pace to the end of the usher line.

"You know him?"

"Oh, yeah."

Kurt watched as Finn did his 'I know something I'm not sure I should tell you, but I kind of want to' fidget, waiting for him to make up his mind.

"He used to be on Ava's soccer team, when they were little. I used to talk to his mom sometimes. She's a real nice lady."

"Oh, that's nice."

Finn smiled at him tight-lipped. It appeared that he had he decided against telling him whatever it was he had been struggling with so Kurt turned his attention to the stage as the orchestra began to take their seats and tune their instruments.

* * *

><p>"Lima needs more nights like tonight." He mused looking around the room at all the students and their parents dressed in their finery. Well, fine for Lima anyway.<p>

"Yeah, it was great. And, I don't know what Ava was talking about I totally heard her horn like 3 or 4 times."

"Yeah, I don't think you should mention that to her."

Kurt nodded to the punch bowl. "Want some?"

"Sure. I'll..."

"You wait for Ava." Kurt nodded as he worked his way through the crowd.

He smiled when he saw there were still huge scoops of unmelted sherbet in the bowl and reached for a cup.

"Sorry," He said automatically when his hand brushed another causing it to pull back abruptly.

"Hummel?"

Kurt felt a ghost of fear sliver through him and quickly suppressed it.

"Karofsky," He greeted trying for indifference and a quick get-away.

"You came for Ava, I suppose."

He nodded curtly as he filled his cup. "Yeah, Rachel couldn't make it."

"Uh, I heard about her and Hudson. That sucks for Ava."

Kurt turned his face to meet Karofksy's eyes. "Ava's handling everything just fine!"

"Whoa! No need to get..." Karofsky threw his hands up in a parody of surrender and shook his head. "I just meant it hard for kids when their parents split. My son can barely remember me and Chris being together, but it still bothers him."

"Chris? So, you finally came out?" Kurt backed away as Karofsky stepped closer.

"Christine." He said through gritted teeth. "My ex-wife's name."

"Oh." Kurt looked around to see if anyone had heard him. Asshole or not he wasn't about to out anybody. "I'm sorry, but..."

"No, no. It's a natural mistake, I guess." Karofsky stepped back, putting his hands into his pockets and looking around guiltily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crowd you like that."

"You really need to work on those personal space issues." Kurt smiled at him blandly, when Karofsky looked at him abashed.

"Yeah," He said, taking a cup off the tower of plastic, waiting for his turn.

"I wouldn't do that, you know. Not then. Not now."

He heard Karofsky snort. "Yeah, right."

Kurt felt his face redden. I'm not a liar Karofsky. I've never told anyone, except Blaine and that was a special circumstance."

"I bet he was." Karofsky had said the words low enough that maybe Kurt wasn't meant to hear them, but he did.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I think you told him," Karofsky stepped in close again, but this time Kurt refused to take a step back, "to get in his pants and that you told Hudson for the same reason."

"You..." Kurt felt his nostrils flaring and hated it. Flaring nostrils were not a good look on anybody. "Finn is my brother, you pervert and I never told him."

"Really? Then why does he do this every time I look at him."

Kurt followed Karofsky's eyes as they tried to catch Finn's. It took a moment for Finn to register that he was being stared at, and another moment to see that it was Karofsky doing the staring.

Kurt felt his face scrunch in confusion as Finn's eyes widened and his face went slack for a moment before he turned his head to the left, then down, then looked at everything in the room, before going back to Karofsky and flashing a weak smile at him, then turning to face the wall.

"What the hell?"

"He's been doing that for like 10 years. Would you just tell him to stop? Chris thinks he's some kind of basket case."

"I, uh don't know what that was all about, but it had nothing to do with me telling him anything about you."

"Whatever, Hummel."

"You know what? I don't care if you believe me. I'm not the one whose whole life is a lie."

Karofsky's eyes flashed dangerously. "My life is none of your business." He said through gritted teeth.

"I couldn't agree more." Kurt said puffing out his chest. He would never have a size advantage, but he wasn't going to be kowtowed by the man's physical presence.

"Dad?"

Both men deflated and stepped away from each other quickly. "Hey Jake," Karofsky coughed to clear his throat. "How'd it go?"

Kurt watched as Karofsky turned, relaxing as he set a gentle hand on the boy-mountain. It gave Kurt a moment to catch up. He'd never seen Karofsky as the gentle type, but then again he'd never seen Karofsky as a father either.

"Fine." The boy answered sullen. "Can we go now?"

Karofsky looked over his shoulder at him quickly, before bending his head to catch his son's eyes. "You don't want to stay and hang with your buddies?"

Kurt followed Jake's eyes as they traveled to a small group of boys playfully pushing at one another as they came out of the theater. Karofsky was looking at them too, his brow knit together in worry.

"Nah, I wanna go home."

Karofsky ran a hand through the hair hanging in Jake's face forcing it back. Kurt knew the move and the look. He's seen it on his dad's face a hundred times when he was trying to decide if he should push something or let Kurt have his way.

"Sure. Who wants this bird-food anyway? We'll, call in to Breadstix in the car." He said giving Jake a mischievous smile.

The kid actually raised his face a little. "Cool."

"Jake?"

What the hell was he doing? "Hello!"

"Hello?"

Karofsky exhaled pointedly, "Jake, this is Kurt Hummel. We went to high school together. He's Ava's uncle."

"Oh. Ava's cool."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to let her know you think so."

The boy's face became panic-stricken and Kurt felt his own eyes go wide. "Hummel!"

"No, not like that...I mean, I won't say anything. I swear. I just mean to say that I agree. She is cool, just like me."

The kid looked at Kurt like he's grown a second head. "Well, I used to be anyway."

"Come on, Jake." Karofsky said taking his son's shoulder and turning him toward the door.

Once Jake's back was turned he gave Kurt a very pointed look and Kurt mouthed an "I'm sorry," at him before he shifted his attention to guiding his son through the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me Jake was Jake Karofsky?"<p>

"Wow and I thought getting divorced meant I'd never have to justify myself to someone on the way home from a school function ever again. Thanks, Kurt you're really helping with the transition."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Uncle Kurt, that's money in the swear jar."

"Yeah, Uncle Kurt."

"Ava, I'll make sure and settle up before I head back to Fort Wayne. Okay, spill it, Hudson."

"I don't know Kurt. He's just a kid and not his dad and," Kurt made an offended sound as he clutched his chest.

"I would never take out my past aggressions on someone's child, Finn! What kind of a person do you think I am?"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"You're right dad this is like driving with mom."

"Ava, don't insult your mother."

"Or your Uncle!"

"Jeez, it was just a joke!" Ava said, sliding down in her seat and crossing her arms in front of her, putting her best scowl on.

"Then what did you mean, Finn?" Kurt tried to smile demurely, "I'd like to know."

"It's just Jake a sweet kid and sometimes, uh..."

"Just say it, Finn."

Finn nodded at the steering wheel. "Sometimes, just sometimes, you can be a little abrasive and I didn't want you to say something about his dad to him. Karofsky's still a jerk, but he's grown up some too and I've seen him with his ex and Jake and I just didn't want you to say anything that might upset Jake or make him think less of his dad."

"Oh, well you know being so abrasive it is hard to for me to not be a complete ass all the time."

"Swear jar."

"Ava!"

"But, I think I could manage not to tell some poor kid that his dad used to treat me like garbage."

"He did what to you Uncle Kurt?"

Finn looked at him crossly as his hands tightened on the wheel.

"It was a long time ago Ava. And we were just kids. His dad had a lot of anger and took it out on me. He apologized and I got over it."

"Oh, that's funny or like Karma or something."

"What do you mean baby?"

"Dad!"

Finn ducked his head apologetically. "Sorry, Ava."

"Oh, some of the boys are mean to him, but he doesn't fight back or anything, even though Jamie said he could like squish them if he wanted to."

"Ava!"

"What? Jamie said it, not me. And, he's not even fat. He said that he just had a growth spurt, I mean he's like 6 feet tall or something." She had worked herself nearly to the front seat in her effort to defend herself.

"Well, the next time it happens Ava it's your responsibility to do something to stop it."

Ava made a long suffering sound as she flung herself back against her seat.

Kurt turned his head to watch the houses pass as Finn gave Ava the same 'stop bullying' speech he'd given him when they were high school. "Some things never change." He muttered to the window as they turned down the street home.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?"

Kurt crossed his arms as Karofsky stood at Finn's door shuffling his feet, putting his hands in his pockets and not answering him.

He reached for the door. "I have packing to do."

"I dropped Jake at his mom's and we talked." Karofsky said quickly, like he was pulling off a verbal band-aid.

"And this concerns me how?"

"Don't be a dick. Invite me in, so I can talk to you, okay."

Kurt made sure to inhale deeply so he'd have a lot of air to put into his sigh. "Come in. You'll want some coffee too, I suppose?"

"Seeing as you're offering so nicely."

Kurt clamped his jaw together, as he entered the kitchen, keeping his retort to himself.

The kitchen was the showcase of Finn's house. It had enough space for a party and was the place he liked to spend his mornings, easily in reach of the coffeepot and sitting at the bar where he could use his tablet in peace.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Please."

Kurt poured the coffee, being sure to keep an eye on Karofsky as he stood with his hands folded behind his back.

"You can sit, if you want." Kurt said, handing him his cup. When Karofsky made no move to take it from him, he rolled his eyes and sat it on the bar next to him.

He had made a little nest for himself with his coffee and tablet, but he wasn't going to sit and let Karofsky loom over him, so he leaned a hip against the bar and refolded his arms, lifting his eyes expectantly.

Karofsky just stood there nervously looking around the room. If he didn't say something soon, things were going to move from slightly hostile to full on awkward. "I..." Karofsky said, halting to give Kurt a quick up and down before he started again. "I'd like to apologize for my behavior last night. I was out of line and rude and I'm sorry." He said, sounding genuinely contrite.

Kurt returned the up and down that Karofsky had given him. "That's a good apology. You must get a lot of practice."

Karofsky dropped his hands from behind his back, flexing them once quickly before pulling them back. He shook his head, ran his tongue across his bottom lip and took a deep breath.

"Believe it or not Hummel. I've managed to grow a little since we were kids. Last night was..." He licked his lip again as he turned his eyes away. "I just sorta fell into an old pattern and that's not me, not who I am or who I want to be."

"You know maybe you'd be able to let go of some of that anger if you didn't hide yourself all the time."

"I don't..!" He turned his face back to Kurt, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "I don't hide. I just keep who I fuck to myself. Is there some rule that says I have to lead a gay parade or something, because if there is I must have missed it in the handbook."

"I'm not saying you have to do anything Karofsky. And...and you're right I have no right to judge you or how you live your life. I just think you would... could be happier if you weren't always so afraid. Most people won't care as much as you think they will. And if they do, who gives a damn? They'll avoid you or you'll avoid them. It's not like we're in high school anymore."

"I know but... It's just now I have Jake and Chris works at the hospital, half my customers are little old church ladies. I have more than just myself to think about. Maybe someday..." Karofsky shrugged his shoulders as he trailed off.

Kurt felt a wistful smile cross his face as he thought about his dad.

"You know if it hadn't been for my dad I'm not sure I would have made it through high school with as little damage as I did. Maybe if you give Jake and Chris the chance they'll surprise you?"

Karofsky smiled shyly. "They probably would, but I've hurt Chris enough and Jake's having a hard time as it is." The smile faded and Kurt had to fight the urge to move closer in an attempt to provide some comfort.

"So, your ex-wife, does she know?" It was none of his business really, but if Karofsky ever did come out, she should be the first person he told.

"Know, yeah." Karofsky shuffled his feet pulling his hands from behind him and fidgeting a bit before plunging them into his pockets. "Actually, she's always known. We met in college and got close bitching about the dicks we dated." They huffed out a laugh at the same time and Kurt smiled ruefully at him.

"I loved her, still love her and we thought we could make it work."

"I know! I know!" He said hurriedly when Kurt opened his mouth. "But we were young and then we had Jake and it was enough for a while, but we got older and we realized we were just going through the motions and she wanted more, so...we split, but we're still best friends."

"So, she told you to come and apologize to me?"

"Kind of, I told her years ago about what happened in high school, so she knew about you and," A slight grimace crossed his face before he continued, "she said this might be my chance to...uh.."

"To?"

"You."

"Me?"

Karofsky took several steps toward him. Kurt dropped his arms from his chest as he stepped away from the bar. If that ass thought he was going to crowd him again...Kurt's train of thought stalled when he met Karofsky's eyes. They were swimming with emotion and Kurt felt his heart move into his throat.

"You, Kurt. It's...I..." Karofsky laughed shaking his head from side to side as he dropped his eyes to the floor. Kurt wasn't sure if he was laughing at himself or at what was probably a look of horror on Kurt's face. "I like you. And, yeah I haven't said that to anyone since middle-school, so you can skip making fun of me and just go straight to kicking me out if you want."

"If I want?" Kurt's voice sounded lost to his own ears. "Karofsky, I...uh."

His breath caught as Karofsky stepped into him, their chests nearly touching. "Would it be alright if I kissed you? I think part of the reason you piss me off so much is all I can think about when I see you is kissing you."

"What?" Kurt was trying to give himself a moment to process. Mostly trying to resolve Karofsky's words with the experiences he'd had with the man and a small part of himself pondering why a vehement 'No!' hadn't been his immediate response.

Apparently no answer was an answer, as far as Karofsky was concerned because he was bending down, his eyes open and watchful as he moved close and pressed his lips to Kurt's. It was a surprisingly gentle press of lips, nothing like all those years ago in the locker room. The both of them hyped up on adrenaline and emotion.

Karofsky pulled back slowly. "Shit." He whispered as stepped away. "I really meant for that to play out differently. I guess I need to apologize again. I shouldn't have done that without your permission." He was talking faster and faster as he started to take another step back.

Kurt reached out, taking hold of the front of his shirt. "Just give me a second to catch up and stop freaking out," Kurt said, releasing the shirt when Karofsky stopped moving.

"I was going to say no," Kurt continued hurriedly when he saw Karofsky start to pull away again, "but not because of you."

"I swore to myself that I would never be with someone who wasn't out and I've kept that promise." Kurt looked down at his hands for a moment. When his eyes rose from his entwined fingers he could see Karofsky closing off physically and mentally.

"I've seen too many men living double-lives and I won't...can't be a part of it. If you ever..," He hoped that he didn't sound like he was making some sort of ultimatum, "if you ever get to the point where you feel comfortable letting everyone know who you really are, then I think I'd like to get to know that man too, but until then..."

Karofsky had steadily pulled himself away and was now standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the hallway. He nodded to Kurt sharply, "Sure," he said briskly, "I'll just head out then."

"No, you don't have to go. Stay, have your coffee, we'll talk." Kurt stepped around the bar hoping to convey a sense of welcome that had been lacking when Karofsky had first arrived.

Loud, bouncing steps took both their attention as Ava entered the kitchen from the upstairs entrance. "Good," She began happily, only to falter when she saw Karofsky standing in the doorway. "Good Morning, Uncle Kurt. Is everything okay?" She asked, sending openly suspicious glances at Karofsky.

"Everything is fine, sweetie. Mr. Karofsky just came by for some coffee."

She looked at the full coffee cup at the edge of counter and back again.

"I was just heading out. Great job at the concert last night, Ava. You were great!" Her glances turned into a full-on glare and Kurt turned his shoulder slightly, so that his face was hidden from Karofsky's, and he made a face at her that he hoped conveyed his desire for her to 'cut it the hell out!'

When he turned back, Karofsky was gone and he had to jog to the front door to catch up with him. He grabbed the door knob, covering David's hand with his to keep him in place. "I mean it, Karofsky. If you ever need to talk, I work at IU's campus in Fort Wayne, just call the theater department and they'll get you to me."

Karofsky's eyes looked at the hand covering his briefly before coming up to meet Kurt's. "Sure, Hummel. Thanks." He said, before pulling his hand away and walking out the door.

Kurt stood at the door watching as Karofsky made his way to his jeep. He was working very hard to make sure he didn't have to look at Kurt as he pulled out of the driveway and barreled his way out of the neighborhood.

"Did he bother you, Uncle Kurt? Do you want me to get dad?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm fine. And, as much as I appreciate the concern, next time try to be polite when I have a guest over. Alright?"

Ava huffed, "Why is nothing I ever do right!"

Kurt shooed her back through the door directing her to the kitchen, maybe some breakfast would do them all some good.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, no MILF's then?" Rachel's faux casual voice never fooled anyone. Kurt was glad they weren't online and that he was free to make whatever face he wanted.

"Nobody says that anymore. Why are you always a decade behind on these things?"

"People say that all the time."

"Really, tell me one celebrity, TV show, website or magazine that has used the term MILF in the past 10 years."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel, you realize you lost your right to interfere with Finn's personal life when you left him don't you?"

"What personal life?" She asked in a high-pitched squawk.

"None okay. But he certainly drew a lot of interest." He felt a rush of guilt at what he had to say, but it was for her own good. "Rachel, honey, Finn's an attractive, sweet man who runs his own business. You have to know that when Finn's ready to find someone he will have to beat the divorcees off with a stick."

"You make fun of me for MILF, when you say the word divorcee?"

"Rachel."

"I know, Kurt. If anyone knows it me. I convinced myself that Finn and Ava were enough for a long time, but as much as I love them... Life's too short and I had to take my chance."

Kurt huffed, "Well, it seems self-delusion in the Lima specialty."

"Uhm?"

Damn it, she probably wouldn't let that go and he wasn't sure he wanted her to. "Rachel?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you something you have to swear to never tell another living soul."

"Oh-kay?"

"Do you remember David Karofsky?"

"Of course, his son's in Ava's grade. Oh Kurt, he didn't say anything to you did he?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Okay, well I'm breaking my promise and calling Finn. He works with Karofsky's insurance company all they time I'm sure they have a non-.."

"Rachel, stop!"

He repositioned himself on the chaise. "I guess I should start from the beginning. You know that Karofsky bullied me in high school, but what you don't know is the reason or a part of the reason was because he was gay."

The sharp intake of air on the other end of the line was a good sign. At least she was listening. "He was angry at himself and the world and took it out on me." Rachel started to argue some point, but he just continued over her. "He asked me to forgive him and I did. I got over it and he moved to another school and I haven't... hadn't seen him since."

"But you saw him at the recital?"

"Yes, we kind of butted heads by the punch bowl and I guess he felt bad about it and came by the next morning to apologize."

"Uh-um."

"And, he told me that he had feeling for me. Or least he did in high school and he kissed me." The 'again,' he kept to himself.

"Oh! Wow! I have to say that's almost as surprising as finding out he's gay."

"What does that mean?"

"Not like that. You know you're gorgeous. It's just, I met his wife and she's the..."

"She's the..?"

"She's like the nicest person I've ever met, actually."

"And therefore diametrically opposed to me?"

"Well?"

"Rachel Hudson, if you do not compliment me in the next 10 seconds I will hang this phone up and track down every skank in Lima and give them an engraved invitation to.."

"You're wonderful and sweet and smart and I love you, but I mean, Kurt even you have to admit you can be a bit uhm..."

"Abrasive?" He supplied.

"Yeah, abrasive, sometimes."

Kurt noticed that his knee was shaking and that his face had pinched up harshly. He forced both areas of his body to relax. He was not going to allow Finn, Rachel or David Karofsky to cause him to have wrinkles.

"Well, abrasive or not, he kissed me and...and I kind of liked it. Which I can't even believe I'm saying for like a hundred different reasons."

"Oh, so what do you think? Will you see him again?"

"That's the thing. He's not out and with his son in school and his ex, he didn't seem particularly open to the idea."

"And, you have the rule." Why did he have tell her everything?

"It's more a promise to myself than a rule."

"He wasn't very happy when I told him about it and I tried to get him to stay and talk, but Ava glared him off."

"She what?"

"She can be scary when she looks at you with her little pixie eyes. I guess it was too much for him and he ran for it. I told him to call, but I doubt I'll hear anything."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." She said and Kurt cursed Karma for having the audacity to throw his words back at him.

"Kurt, it's a pretty clear choice, you can break your promise and see what happens or...not."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Don't you have some guy friends you could ask? I'm probably the last person that should be giving relationship advice."

"I do and I know what they'll say. They'll say not to do it and that it will only lead to heartbreak and that if he doesn't have the courage to be with me in public then.." And, he had just talked himself into his decision.

"I'm not breaking the promise. I won't be anyone's dirty little secret and as much I want to explore my feelings for David. I can't sacrifice myself to do it."

"It's a good thing you figured it out now, before you really hurt someone or yourself."

Rachel rarely allowed much sadness to show when she spoke to him and he felt a touch of regret that she and Finn hadn't been able to work it out. He loved her almost as much as he loved Finn and it had been wonderful having her as a part of the family.

"Yes, there is that. It kinda sucks though." He said, trying to not sound too forlorn about it all.

"Yeah. It does." She said, not quite able to match his tone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kurt, man, I owe you so big for this."

"You better believe your ass you do. I thought I left awkward school dances behind me a long time ago." Kurt said, pushing open the door to the sparsely decorated school cafeteria that would be hosting the dance.

"Yeah me too, but Bella's mom was our third parent chaperone and Ava's been driving me nuts about this dance for weeks and it's not like you were going to do anything besides sit around the house all break anyway."

"I know you work hard Finn, so I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but there is a reason schools take long breaks. I swear if I had to see one more student audition by murdering a Sondheim song I was going to rip off my clothes and run on the stage naked."

"Well, this is probably an awkward moment to introduce myself, but I'm just going to go for it anyway." Said an attractive blond, who was suddenly at Kurt's elbow as she stuck out her hand to him, a bright smile lighting her face. "Chris Karofsky."

"Oh, um hi!" He said overly bright, hesitating only a moment before he took her hand.

"Oh, hey Chris. Yeah, this is my brother Kurt. He's taking Bella's mom's place. She said something about a stomach flu or something. But, I hope she's okay. Did she talk to you? She seemed really nice on the phone and I know Bella's disappointed that she can't make it, but the last thing we need people puking all over the place. It'd be like the worst Winter Dance ever, right? You know like that scene in that movie. What was it called?" Kurt just watched as Finn did a little verbal puking of his own, finally stopping to take a breath when he ran out of words.

"I'm not sure which movie you're referring to, but yeah, she called. I told her to keep up with her fluids and rest. We'd take care of everything." She said smiling at Finn indulgently like he was 4 year old trying to tell her a story.

Kurt knew for a fact that Finn knew how to act in public. He'd seen it. Maybe he reverted to his middle-school self when he came through the front door of the school.

"Oh, cool. Ava's outside waiting for her friends, but I didn't see Jake."

"Oh, he's not here yet. His dad's on his way with him." Kurt felt his spine stiffen slightly. Chris caught the movement and he was just getting ready to excuse himself when he very distinctly saw her wink at him.

He glanced at Finn to see if he noticed, but his face had turned toward the doors of the cafeteria. "Well, it's almost time, so what's the game plan for tonight?"

"I think we just hang out make sure the kids have fun, but not too much fun and that they are on their way out the door by 9:00 pm." Chris said, as she looked around, nodding to a teacher that was speaking to the young man that was apparently going to be the DJ for the evening. It gave Kurt a moment to give her a once over.

She was attractive, but not gorgeous, with an athletic build, but very definitely feminine and she did seem nice. He didn't want to think about the fact that some catty, awful part of him wanted to dislike her for some reason. He rolled his eyes at himself. He barely knew David. Why was he making their one sort of kiss weeks ago into some tragic romance? What was he trying to do, take the family Drama Queen award from Rachel?

"Oh, Mr. Green's ready. Let's go." She said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him to the cafeteria doors. He looked back to see that Finn too had a puzzled expression.

She pulled on his hand finally releasing it when they were near the doors. "Okay, I don't want to freak you out or anything, but I called and asked Dave to step in when I got the call from...from what's her name, Bella's mom. Anyway, I hope you don't mind. I know that you two have a..." Her brow scrunched as she searched for the words, "complicated relationship…history... thing. Anyway, I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior, but if you want me to kick his ass for you I'll be glad to send him packing."

He smiled at her, "No, I think David and I can at least pretend to be adults for the next couple of hours. I'm fine with him staying as long as he's comfortable."

"Oh, Great. He really needs to get out more and this would be a good excuse for him to mingle."

Kurt lifted a brow at her. "With Middle-schoolers?"

She shimmed her shoulders as she looked him squarely in the eye, "With people."

Wonderful, not only was Karofsky's ex a nice person, she thought she was a matchmaker.

"Listen, I don't know if David told you about the last time we spoke."

"He did."

"But, I'm not...this isn't going to happen. For some reason, I actually care about David, too much to watch him..." He halted. He didn't want to say anything to insult this woman or the life she and David had with their son.

"I know. I do too. And, I'm not trying to marry him off. I just think getting to know a few grown gay men that he can relate to would be good for him and you're cute to boot."

Kurt tried not to smile at the compliment, it's not the first time a woman had given him, though lately they tended to use the word debonair, but well it was David's wife and she thought he was cute. Who wouldn't smile at that?

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! I am seriously thinking of taking that DJ down. Who could dance to that? No wonder no one's dancing."<p>

"Kurt, no one dances at these things -ever. The girls stand around in groups and talk about the boys and the boys ignore the girls and razz each other until the last couple of dances when a few of them filter out to the dance floor and sway awkwardly next to each other."

"Still would it kill him to play something with a beat or a least one slow song."

"You could make a request."

Kurt glared at him. "I will do no such thing." He said, turning his glare from Finn and sweeping around the room. Finn was right of course. The girls were looking over at the boys and whispering while the boys did manly things like re-enact sports scenarios.

The two men, well, a man and a boy were hard to miss as the entered the room. David looked around quickly, smiling when he saw Chris's hand shoot up in the air. He clapped Jake on the shoulder urging him into the cafeteria.

Kurt tried not to be too obvious in his staring, but they were at least a head taller than pretty much everyone else in the room, so they were hard to miss. Chris leaned in and gave David a peck on the cheek, patting him on the arm. She said something to Jake, who looked to one of the groups of boys standing along the edge of the dance before nodding to his parents and leaving.

Once Jake was on his way Chris used the hand that she had been patting David with to pull him close and whisper in his ear. Kurt turned his head quickly, to make it look like a coincidence if their eyes met when his head turned back around.

"Oh, Karofsky's here. You okay with that?"

"Yes, Finn, it's fine. Chris said that she had called him earlier. I'm sorry I should have mentioned it."

"Oh, it's cool, if you're okay with it."

"I am."

Kurt turned his eyes back to the spot he'd last seen David and his wife...ex-wife, but they were already on the move. Chris dragging a rather grumpy-looking David behind her, clearly intent on making her way to them.

"Hey Finn, since Dave's here now I thought I would put him on punchbowl duty for a little while and we could go check the restrooms for smokers. Give you a chance to stretch your legs." She said as she pulled David beside her.

"Sure, yeah." He said.

And, that's when he did it again. Finn smiled at her, then wiped the smile away forcefully, turning his face into a scowl, then he lifted the cup of punch to his lips but dropped it down without taking a drink, then he sat the cup on the table next to the bowl, then he decided to pick it up again, then he smiled again and pointed to the 55 gallon garbage pail at the end of the buffet table that someone had tried to class up by tying a ribbon around, then he walked over to it and dropped his cup in.

David's eyes moved quickly to his and Kurt shrugged his shoulders. Maybe he needed to take Finn in for an MRI or something. Chris cheekily bowed out her arm inviting Finn to lace his arm through hers and said, "To bathroom duty, Sir. Dave, I'm sure you and Kurt can handle everything here for a few minutes."

"Yeah." David grumbled at her.

"We will make sure everything runs smoothly Chris. No punch spiking or making out on our watch."

David crossed his arms as took Finn's place next to him. "Hummel."

"David." He sensed David stiffen momentarily before relaxing again.

"So, how's it been going, Kurt?" David put an unnecessary emphasis on his name, but he couldn't decide if it was because he'd rarely called him by his first name or because he was still angry.

"Good. And for you?"

"Things have been good." David said as he looked around the room, stopping to nod to his son and a few other students who caught his eye.

"So, Chris is something. I can see why...um..."

David rocked back on his heels slightly, "Yeah, she is. Too bad I wasn't good enough for her."

"David."

"Don't. Okay. I know. I don't want to talk about it in room full of teenagers half-screaming over some music."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes looking around the room. Kurt was torn. David's life was none of his business, but maybe if he talked to him just one more time. Chris and Finn's timing couldn't have been better. Kurt nodded to them as they re-entered the cafeteria. Chris's eyes rose to his and she shot him a sly smile as she and Finn split to walk the perimeter of the dance floor.

"Come on." Kurt elbowed David's arm, tossing his head at one of the staff exits behind the buffet table. David's huff was loud enough to be heard over the music. Kurt watched as he made eye contact with Chris before giving him a nod and following him to the exit.

Kurt's ears thanked him when the door closed, cutting most of the sound.

"Thank God! That DJ should be banned from ever downloading another song." Kurt said, leaning against a bank of lockers.

"You get used to it. Jake's got that crap screaming out of his room 24/7. Caught myself humming to it the other day."

David stopped a few steps in front of him. "What do you want, Kurt?"

"I..." That was a good question. "I just wanted to reiterate my offer of being an understanding ear if you need one."

David raised an eyebrow at him. "An ear? Gee thanks, that's just what I want from the guy I threw myself at."

Kurt shook his head. "You hardly threw yourself at me. It was just a kiss, barely one at that."

"Yeah, kind of left me hanging there. Didn't ya?"

"I didn't mean to. You have this talent for catching me off guard."

"Off guard? It's not like it was the first time I tried to mack on you."

"I consider what happened in high school more of a cry for help than a kiss."

David smirked at him. "I guess you could've taken it that way. So, does that mean I get a do-over?"

Kurt shifted slightly. "David, I haven't changed my mind about anything. I won't involve myself with someone who's not..." Kurt swallowed hard as David stepped closer bringing his body flush against him.

"Okay, so does this rule of yours cover guys you randomly make out with?"

"I really think we should talk." He repeated automatically.

David leaned down and Kurt felt his skin grow hot.

"David, I don't think it's a good idea." He sounded breathless and hated it.

"Yeah, probably not." David said, exhaling as he began to pull away. Kurt hadn't noticed how cold the hall was until David's heat started to go with him.

He pushed himself forward taking David's waist in his hands. "But, since you do seem to be a very physical person you can stay right here and we can talk." He said, emphasizing the word talk.

"Okay, I'd like that." David said tilting his head away to hide the blush Kurt could see on his cheeks, even in the darkened hall.

"So, insurance?"

"You're asking me about my job?"

"Yes, David I am. What led you to insurance?"

"Gee, maybe the fact that dad owns the largest insurance agency in town?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I recall seeing a few signs here and there."

"You like working with your dad?"

"Yeah, I like it." He said shrugging his shoulders like it was something to be ashamed of.

"So did Finn. Dad loved it too. He was very relieved to have a son that took an interest in the garage."

"Jealous?"

"No!" He said offended. "I was very happy for them."

"Yeah, I can see the joy in your face." He said lifting an eyebrow at him.

Kurt huffed. "You keep that up and you will be standing on the other side of the hall for this conversation."

"Oh, so we can talk, but I can't point out anything negative about you?"

Kurt glared at him. David lifted his hands in a show of surrender. "Just wanted to make sure I know all the rules." He said bringing his hands down to rest on Kurt's hips.

Kurt looked askance at him. "Really?"

"What?" He said all false innocence.

Kurt needed to get this conversation back on track. "So, if you came out. Do you think your dad would fire you?"

David's face registered a moment of shock, "No, no, I don't think he would. But he'd be pissed that I lied to him, my mom on the other hand..." David grimaced unconsciously.

"Maybe she..?"

"Don't. You don't know her. It'd break her heart. Dad, I think maybe he thought for a while, but she's..." He trailed off when his voice became thick with emotion. Kurt held his tongue giving David a moment to gather himself.

The noise coming from the cafeteria changed causing them to turn toward the door.

"Finally, something that won't make my ears bleed."

"You wanna dance?" David asked his voice low and hesitant. "I think I owe you one."

Kurt smiled at him. "You do." He said, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around David's back and waited for him to take the lead. After a moment's hesitance, they began to sway slowly. It was an old song, but a good one so Kurt started to sing along.

"You still sing?"

"Of course, someone has to teach the next generation." He answered, returning to the song's chorus as they continued to sway. Kurt had trained in several forms of dance, but decided keeping it simple for now was the best course of action.

The song finished and the music switched back to something that sounded like a cross between thrash metal, hip-hop and fingernails on a chalkboard, but they didn't stop swaying.

He closed his eyes as David bent down pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft and gentle, staying that way even as he walked Kurt back to press him against the bank of lockers. The kiss only growing stronger and firmer as Kurt began to pull him close. Kurt liked to think that he didn't have a physical type but David was the largest man to ever put his arms around him in a romantic way. It felt so different and Kurt had to admit, as his hands traveled up David's back to press their bodies even closer, incredibly erotic.

He opened his mouth when he felt David sucking gently at his bottom lip, one hand coming up to cup his cheek as the other slid from his hip to his back. A hinge on the locker behind him was starting to dig into his back causing him to squirm and he pulled his mouth away to ask that they move somewhere else, but before he could get a word out, David's lips moved to his neck and that...that was good.

"Oh, David...God," He said breathless.

David moaned into the sensitive skin of neck and heat bloomed, starting in his chest and traveling to his toes.

He nuzzled his way back to David's lips, locker hinge forgotten, sucking David's tongue into his mouth when he opened it to him. The hand that David had been using to cup his cheek traveled down his chest, stopping to squeeze his hip gently before traveling down to cup his ass. God! He needed to stop this now or they were going to move way pass making out.

He gasped into David's mouth when he used the hand on his ass to pull him into his groin. He had just enough time to think that David was big all over before sound and movement close by caused David to freeze. He started to pull away slowly as Kurt did the same. They both looked over at Ava's quiet, "Uncle Kurt?"

"Ava." Kurt said, watching David as his face went blank. "I'll be just a second. Go wait for me inside, sweetheart."

"Okay." She said slowly, reaching for the door.

"No, Ava wait!" David said, trying to sound light but not managing it, as he took another step back.

He looked at Kurt, his eyes pleading. "I was just going to check the bathrooms. You can talk to your Uncle Kurt right here."

"Uncle Kurt?" She said in the quiet voice she used when she thought she was in trouble.

"It's okay, Ava." He said pushing himself off the lockers he had been pressed against and turning from David to face her. He heard footfalls and looked over his shoulder to find that David was walking away from him. He felt a flare of anger, but Ava was waiting for him and he didn't want to upset her.

"What did you need, sweetie?"

"I just wanted to take some pix with you and my friends. I'm sorry Uncle Kurt."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was not behaving appropriately and that was my fault. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"I'm not upset, but Mr. Karofsky? I thought..."

"I know, but what happened between Mr. Karofsky and me just now was private and Ava," Kurt bent slightly and looked into her eyes in the darkened hall. "I need it to stay that way. If you want, I'll talk with you and your dad about it, but you can't tell your friends or anyone else okay?"

"I won't tell anyone, Uncle Kurt. It's none of their business, but?"

"But, what?"

"I thought you were angry at him."

"I told you that was a long time ago, Ava."

"So you're not mad at him anymore?" She said, clearly processing this new bit of information.

"Where you guys going to have make-up sex?" Her voice turning squeaky and appalled.

"No! How do you know about that?" He replied, just as appalled.

She huffed, her dignity apparently wounded, "Uncle Kurt, I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know. I know, but do you have any questions or..?" He didn't even have kids and he was offering a sex talk. Finn would love this.

"No, Uncle Kurt. I know all about it. Mom told me." Kurt just held back from rolling his eyes. He didn't even want to consider what kind of sex talk Rachel had given Ava, if it included a discussion of make-up sex.

"And you will remember not to talk to anyone but me and your parents about Mr. Karofsky, right?"

"Right." She said quiet again. That was good. Hopefully, it meant she understood the gravity of the situation.

He reached down and patted her shoulder. She was built a lot like Rachel and her shoulder felt so small after touching David. It made her seem so fragile. "Let's go get those pix."

"Okay." She said giving him a small grin and opening the cafeteria door.

* * *

><p>David had made sure to keep at least half the dance floor between since returning from his bathroom check. Kurt was happy about it. Really, he was! Especially, since he was so angry now that there was no way he'd be able to be civil to him. This is why you don't get involved with closeted men. He berated himself for the 20th time as Finn scooted next to him.<p>

"What's wrong? You look like you're getting ready to have a stroke or something."

"I do not!" He said, then forced himself to calm when Finn looked at him wounded. "I'm sorry, Finn. It's not you."

"Oh-kay. So what is it?"

"Nothing, really, we'll talk when we get home." Finn opened his mouth to say something and Kurt held up his hand. "If you compare me to Rachel right now I will never forgive you, Finn Hudson." Finn closed his mouth with a plop as he turned to scan the room.

He saw Chris talking to the DJ. She'd had a worried look on her face for the last half-hour or so and kept shooting Kurt looks, but hadn't made a move to speak to him.

The DJ announced the last song and Kurt felt a rush of relief. "Thank God!" He said, already searching for Ava in the crowd. His relief was short-lived when he saw Ava making her way through the crowd, her eyes on Jake. "Shit!"

"What?" Finn said looking around, but Kurt was already making his way through the crowd. She would make it to Jake first, but he would be there before much could be said. He saw that David was also trying to make his way to Jake. He was having a slower time of it than Kurt, but it encouraged him to move a little faster, if only to keep David from looking like the asshole he was in front of his son.

He saw Ava's eyes widen when she noticed him coming at her as Jake looked at her questioningly. Jake turned to the two boys he'd spent most of the evening with, obviously confused as to why Ava was just standing there.

His arm came around Ava's shoulder just as David came behind Jake. "Jake?" "Jake!"

Ava and David said at the same time, causing him to do a double-take. "Yeah?"

"Time to go, buddy," David said quickly, reaching a hand out for his son.

"But?" Ava began, drawing Jake's attention back. "I wanted to dance."

"Oh," Jake said pulling a hand through his hair. One of the boys next to Jake bumped his elbow and gave him an imploring look. Jake looked to his father, mimicking the face.

Kurt watched as David's shoulders fell, "Sure, go for it kid." He said, looking to Kurt then Ava his face tight with concern.

Jake nodded to Ava and followed her onto the dance floor. The boys Jake had been talking with began to push at each trying to get a better view of Jake and Ava making enough room for Kurt to move closer to David.

David was staring at Ava with a worried look on his face as she and Jake found an empty spot on the floor. Kurt felt his anger boil over. He stepped next to David leaning up to hiss in his ear. "What are going to do beat up a little girl?"

David pulled back sharply. Kurt watched as he flexed his hands several times and glared at him. He returned the glare, flinching back slightly when David moved to speak into Kurt's ear. "I'm not," he gritted then pulled back. "You know what -forget it!" He said, turning and stomping through the crowd. Everyone in his way, more than happy to make a path for him. When he got to the cafeteria doors he slammed his body into them, causing them to crash loudly when they hit the wall as he left.

Kurt felt eyes on him and turned to see that Ava and Jake were both looking at him wide-eyed along with several of the students who had been standing close by. He saw Jake's face searching and followed his eyes as they landed on Chris. She was looking at the door, worry creasing her brow.

She must have felt Jake's eyes on her and turned, nodding reassuringly at him as the song entered its final verse and Ava tentatively began to sway next to him. He tried to sway along, but Kurt could tell that the poor kid's heart wasn't in it.

Kurt's jaw was aching; his teeth were clenched so tight. Finn was making his way to him, clearly confused. He looked at him, daggers in his eyes. "This is the last school dance I am ever attending!" He said when Finn came to a stop in front of him.

"Okay, fine. I'd rather deal with teenagers that whatever the hell that was anyway." Finn replied, sounding confused and hurt. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on calming himself as the song ended, trying to think about how he was going to start this conversation with Finn after so many years.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, this is Mr. Hummel."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"It's me, Chris." Kurt drew his attention from the set design he was reviewing.

"Chris?" He said, wondering if maybe he was in a little bit of shock.

"Is it okay that I called? If you don't want to talk to me..."

"It's fine. Is everything alright?"

"That's kind of a big question, don't you think?" Kurt could hear her smile through the phone.

"I suppose it is. What can I do for you, Chris?"

"I just wanted to talk. I meant to call weeks ago, but with the holiday and ...I wanted to give you a chance to get a little distance from the Winter Dance."

"To be honest that was probably a good move. I was pretty angry."

"Yeah, so was David, not at you, but at himself mostly and hurt."

Kurt closed his eyes, "I shouldn't have said that to him, but he was acting like such an ass."

"He would never..."

"I know," he cut in, "he was just trying to get Jake to go with him. But David's fear looks an awful lot like anger and I just wanted him to know what he looks like when he behaves that way."

"I know."

"Chris?"

"I know that this is completely out of line, but if you called him."

"No, Chris. I won't. I can't." Chris huffed on the other end of the line. "I thought I could help him, but we just seem to set each other off and to be frank I'm too invested in him to be impartial about his life choices."

She huffed again, "You know it's too bad that the two of you can't channel all that passion into the bedroom. I think it'd do the both of you a world of good. Hell, it'd do the world some good. He's been so moody and sad, Kurt."

The flush that had bloomed across his cheek faded as his heart began to ache at her words. "He's making his own misery, Chris. I'm sorry I'm not some hero. He has to save himself. I can't do it and neither can you."

"I know, but I love him and I can't give up on him, not with Jake."

"I'm not saying you should, but you can't tell me that being this involved in your ex's life is normal. You've got to make some space for yourself and maybe make his life a little less comfortable. Maybe if he doesn't have you to rely on, he'll be forced to deal with his issues."

She was silent on the other end of the line. Kurt hoped she was processing his words and not upset with him. "You might be right, but some habits are hard to break. We've been best friends so long." She paused for a moment. "Can I tell you a story?"

"Of course," he said settling into his chair.

"He was going to come out to his family our Junior year of college. He'd been dating someone that he thought he wanted to introduce to his parents. I suggested that he come out first and give them some time before he brought John home."

"Good plan," Kurt said -this John would've become the focus of the discussion if his parents were upset by the news.

"Yeah, I thought so to." She said ruefully.

"The plan was to spend the weekend there, tell them on Saturday and give them time to deal with it some before we left on Sunday. But when we arrived...the look on his mom's face when we came through the front door."

"Ah! He brought a girl home."

"Yeah. His mom kept saying my name, 'Oh, you're Chris. Look Paul, this is Chris. Come and sit next to me, Chris.' I was polite, but when I turned to roll my eyes at him, the look on Dave's face. It was...he was devastated." Kurt heard her swallow harshly as he felt wetness in his own eyes.

"They kept taking our pictures and took us out to dinner. Hell! His mother insisted that we sleep in the same room. What kind of mother does that?"

"One that is desperately happy her son isn't gay."

"Exactly and I don't know... it was nice. To be so accepted and loved and I think after that we just talked ourselves into thinking that we could make it work."

"David said the same when we spoke before."

"And, it worked... sort of... for a while, but by the time we knew it was over we had this life we'd built and he's just kind of been stuck since. Me too, though, at least I get a hot doctor every once and while."

"So, you do date?"

"Sometimes, but well, when I can't explain about why Dave and I are so close they tend to get scared off pretty quick."

"And, I'm sure David does all he can to reassure them." He said chuckling when he imagined David's reaction to Chris's suitors.

She laughed to, high and light. "Well, you know Dave, always so welcoming and friendly."

"Listen, Chris, I'm glad you told me your story. I think you know that I care about David, even though he is a complete ass, and if he was ready to come out I'd be there for him, but I won't force him out."

He waited patiently for a response. He could tell she was thinking about what he said. "You're right and I guess I owe you an apology. I didn't mean to force anything. I just thought that if you were the goal line maybe he'd be willing to make the play."

"Football references, no wonder he loves you. And, you don't have to apologize. I know that you were just trying to help."

"Well, will you take my thanks then?" She said.

"For what?" Kurt smoothed his forehead when he felt it scrunch.

"For talking to Finn, he's been...umm, less?"

"Spastic," Kurt supplied, "acting less like a hyper puppy?"

"Yes, all those things."

"Well, I'm glad, but I..." Kurt trailed off. He and Finn had spoken after the dance. He'd given Kurt a glass of wine and listened as he told him everything that had happened between him and David since they were in high school and then when he was calm they had talked to Ava. He hadn't even asked about Finn's strange behavior around David. Why would it change now? "Oh my God!"

"What is it, Kurt?" Chris asked.

"Nothing. I just realized I need to get to class. Um, thanks for calling Chris and if you need anything, let me know, okay?"

"Sure. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." He said dropping the call as a wicked smirk came to his face.

He swung his chair around to look out the small window in his office. "Finn Hudson, you guilty dog." He said. The smirk turning to a smile when the sun broke through the clouds. The timing couldn't have been better.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uncle Kurt!" Ava's high-pitched voice sent Kurt immediately into alert.

"Ava, what's wrong?" He said loud enough to draw several stares from his students as they left the theater.

"It was my fault, Uncle Kurt."

"Calm down, Ava. Tell me what's going on." He said, packing his things as quickly as he could.

"Jake got kicked out of school, but it's my fault."

"Oh, God, Ava. What did you do?"

"I..." She took a shuddering breath. "I tried to do what you and dad said, but then the other boys started making fun of him for having a girl stand up for him and he punched Conner Martin and broke his nose. The Principal suspended him for 10 days." She said, starting a full-on sob.

"Did you tell the teachers what happened? You should have told them before it got that far."

"I tried but he said that Jake was a big boy and could take care of himself."

"I want you to tell your father which teacher told you that and make sure he gets reported."

She was sniffing softly as he looked at his watch. She was still at school and probably snuck off to get this call in. "Are Jake's parents still there? Do they know what happened?"

"Yeah, I was in the office when they came. His mom and dad were mad at the Principal, but he told them that they had zero-tolerance and since Jake threw the first punch there was nothing he could do."

"Oh, Ava."

"His dad was nice to me though. He thanked me for standing up for Jake when I told them that it was my fault for making it worse."

"You didn't make it worse, sweetheart. That teacher should have taken care of the situation before it got physical and well, Jake needs to learn that he can't solve his problems with his fist."

"Uncle Kurt!"

"I'm not saying I blame him, but he should have walked away."

"He usually does, but I think because I was there and Jamie was there and he likes her and I think he didn't want to look like a chicken in front of her."

Her voice was still scratchy, but she seemed a little calmer. "When you get off the phone with me I want you to call your dad at the garage and tell him what you told me okay."

"Okay." She said sullenly

"And from now on if one teacher won't listen to you go to another."

She huffed noisily, "Yes, Uncle Kurt."

"Bye, sweetie. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Uncle Kurt. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath, watching it turn into a fog in front of him. "What am I doing?" He asked himself for 10th time since he left Fort Wayne.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah!" He jumped, turning to see David walking up the sidewalk toward him, a comically large dog on a leash next to him.

"What is that, a dinosaur?"

"He's a Newfoundland. I'm not the small dog type." David said looking him up and down, a guarded expression on his face.

"Oh, well. I just came by..."

"Let's go in." David cut in.

Kurt looked around, of course, what was he thinking showing up on David's doorstep like this?

"It's not that." David gritted out. "You look like you're freezing." He said, scooting around Kurt as he dug keys out of his pocket.

Kurt stepped back when David's dog sniffed at him. "Herc. Heel." He said in a firm voice that made Kurt shiver inappropriately as his face heated.

Kurt sniffed as he followed David through the door. David releasing Herc from his collar as they made their way down the hall, stopping to take off his coat and hang it on a mirrored coat rack. He reached out a hand to Kurt, who speedily took his coat off and handed it to him. He felt more naked than normal without it as David studied him. His face was tight and his eyes shuttered.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep your face like that too long." Kurt tried to sound indifferent, but David had such a nice forehead, it'd be a shame to mare it.

"So, you came by to talk skincare?" David gave him a doubting look, shaking his head as he draped Kurt's coat on a hook. "Come on, Herc." He said over his shoulder, the dog following him down the narrow corridor. Both of them were doing a good job of ignoring Kurt, but he decided to follow them anyway.

He followed David around a corner into a rather homey-looking TV room. And, really there was no other word for it. The damn TV took up nearly half the wall. "Jesus." Kurt said, staring at the monstrosity.

"Yeah, it's almost like you're there." David said, pulling a treat of some sort from a jar and dropping it on the floor. Herc lay down to chew on the treat as David flopped himself down on his couch landing in a sprawl.

"If you just want to skip to the part 'where my anger is ruining my kid's life' I've kind of had a crappy day and I'd like to spend the rest of it watching my really big TV and getting really drunk."

"I'm not here to berate you. I just thought...I don't know what I was thinking to be honest. Just that maybe you'd had a bad day and wanted someone to talk to."

David looked at him, his face still pinched and lips pursed. "You came...did you drive from Fort Wayne?"

Kurt felt his cheeks redden. "It's only an hour, if you hit the lights right." And sped a little.

David's face looked more perplexed than angry as he licked his lips. He brought his eyes to Kurt's finally. "I guess you got the story from Hudson. I don't think there's really anything I can add to it. I've talked to Jake about it and he's promised to talk to his teachers before getting physical again."

"Ava said," Kurt burst in, "that she'd told one of the teachers, but he ignored her. I told her to tell her dad, but you might want to bring it up with the principal, so he can deal with it."

"Yeah, she said that in the office too. Chris said she'd talk to the principal about it." David said carefully as he continued to openly study Kurt.

They fell silent and it was starting to feel a little awkward causing Kurt to bounce on the balls of his feet. It was an old reflex that he'd had to work to overcome in his acting class.

"So...you really don't know what you're doing here?"

Kurt shrugged helplessly.

"I thought maybe it was a rhetorical question." David said, making a face when Kurt looked impressed at the proper use of the term. "I did graduate from college. We all can't get by on our looks."

Kurt huffed, "Was that an insult or a compliment?"

Dave licked his top lip as he looked at Kurt. Kurt felt the skin on the back of neck tingle. He watched David closely as he pulled himself out his sprawl, drawing his arms and legs close to his body.

"It was both I guess. I always thought you'd end up in New York."

"I was for a while, but it just wasn't me. Too big, too mean."

"That's what you used to say about me, but you survived."

Kurt felt like they were itching at some old wounds that should be left alone, but answered anyway. "I had my family and friends, here. They helped me survive you, David. I think I'm more concerned about you surviving yourself at this point than I ever was about myself."

David stood quickly anger coming to his face. "I'm not some..." He rolled his lips trying to calm himself. "I've got my kid to think about and I'm going to be fine. If you're here because you think I'm going to die in the closet or something you can leave. I don't need Saint Kurt coming in here to save me from myself!"

"I'm not!" Kurt bit out as he fisted his hands at his side.

"If that's why you're here, get out right now." David said stepping toward him, pointing toward the door.

"God! Would you listen to me? That's not why I'm here!"

"I thought you didn't know why you were here?" David said sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"You are such an asshole. I don't know why I..." Kurt clenched his jaw, moving so that he was facing the door instead of David and starting toward it.

"Why what?" David said, moving back into his line of sight as he walked toward the hall.

Kurt rolled his eyes at David when he stepped in front of him, blocking the way for a moment before throwing his hands up and moving aside.

Kurt heard Herc ruff at him and David's firm "Stay," as he went to retrieve his coat.

He asked himself 'what the hell am I doing here?' for the 11th time as he made his way down the hall, coat in hand.

He was pulling on his coat when he heard David behind him saying, "Why what?" his tone apologetic.

He exhaled heavily, "Why I give a fuck about you, David? You're an emotionally repressed ass..." Kurt's breath caught when he felt David's hand take his elbow, pulling him around gently. He scanned Kurt's face looking for something...but damn it, he was tired of this shit. He pushed David against the wall pressing his body into him, using all his strength and David's surprise against him as he touched his lips to David's.

David tensed in shock for a moment before relaxing and kissing Kurt back. He didn't move as he allowed Kurt to control the kiss. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he could see that David had his hands held out, just a few inches from Kurt, almost as if he were afraid to touch him. He laughed a little into the kiss and pulled away.

"You pick now to not touch me?" He said, huffing through the words.

"You never made a move on me before. I think I'm in shock or something." David said defensively as Kurt stepped away from him wiping his thumb along his bottom lip to take up a little extra moisture that had made it out of their mouths. David watched the move closely, his eyes growing dark as he looked at Kurt.

He pushed off the wall and took back the space Kurt had made between them wrapping a hand around the nape of Kurt's neck as he bent it back for the another kiss, Kurt giving himself over to the experience completely.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Kurt?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and lifted his head. "Um?" He said drowsily, trying to make out David's face in the dark. When had David gotten up and what time was it anyway?<p>

"Herc usually sleeps at the foot of the bed and he's begging at the door. Do you mind?"

"Uh?"

"I should ask you more questions when you're half asleep." David quipped and Kurt tried to glare at him as he pulled the blanket over his shoulder. He could just make out enough of David's form to see that he'd found a pair of sweats somewhere along the way. Kurt wished he had a bag. Even under David's pile of quilts he was still a little chilly.

"Sure. As long as he's a warm as he looks." Kurt answered his voice hoarse.

David smiled at him, cupping his cheek briefly. "Well, between the two of us I think we can keep you warm."

"I hope that wasn't an insinuation that you wanted more sex. Cause if it was, I'm going to have to get a prescription. I'm too old to get up three times in one night." He heard David chuckle as he walked to the bedroom door. Kurt could hear Herc now that he was a little more awake. He was making a rather pitiful sound at the door.

He looked at the bright red numbers on David's clock. He'd only been out a few minutes, but he'd been so tired he must have gone straight to REM sleep. He saw David's smile turn wicked as he came back to the bed. "I know what you're thinking." He said as he pulled back the covers and climbed under, sidling up to Kurt as Herc jumped on the bed causing a wave of motion.

The unexpected movement made Kurt huff as David pulled him close. "Oh, really and what am I thinking?" He said, already settling into the warmth of David's body.

"That it's going to be weird to have sex with a dog in the room."

"No, that is not what I'm thinking. And, also that will not be happening. Herc will have to get his thrills somewhere else." He shivered when David placed a kiss on his shoulder as Herc rumpled the bed and covers looking for a comfortable spot. David helped him pull at the covers to keep them from getting bunched up under Herc. "What I'm thinking is that you, David Karofsky, are nothing but a big softie under that gruff exterior -just like Herc." He said, gasping when he felt David press his half-hard cock against his hip.

"That feel soft to you, Hummel?"

Kurt had a moment's reconsideration on his declaration in regard to his ability to become aroused again as well as his reservations about having Herc in the room with him while he had sex. A tendril of guilt wound its way around his heart. He knew that he needed a clear mind before he made anymore spur of the moment decisions. He'd never been this irresponsible when it came to sex or other people's feelings. He felt David pulling away slightly and forced lightness into his voice.

"In the morning, after I've had my 8 hours, I'm sure that I'll be able to come up with several adjectives," he wiggled his hips against David's body, "to describe what that feels like, but right now I need sleep and so do you." He said, turning his face to give David a kiss before snuggling back into his body and digging his feet under Herc, looking for warmth. He knew he was being a coward, but he was too tired to think anymore tonight, so he concentrated on relaxing his body and mind and enjoying the comfort of David's body.

"That sounds like a plan to me." David whispered into the nape of his neck. Kurt thought he heard David mumble something else, but he was so close to being back to sleep that when David didn't say anything else he let go, allowing sleep to take him.


	7. Chapter 7

"I am an awful person."

Kurt was not a one night stand kind of man. Mostly because it took time for him to trust someone and he needed to feel more than just an attraction to someone to allow them to get that close to him. He'd known this about himself -always. David probably knew it too.

He was too damn old to get swept away in passion and desire and great sex and now he was getting aroused. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked the now empty room.

He'd stirred to consciousness when sounds that he believed to be coming from kitchen drew Herc off the bed and out of the room.

He was a little relieved David was already up and out because he needed a few minutes to gather his thoughts. Sex certainly wasn't going to solve their problems. He highly doubted that his skills in bed were enough to change David's mind about how he lived his life and as wonderful as last night had been... Kurt lay a hand on the ache in his stomach, it didn't change his mind about anything either.

He heard noise in the hall and sat up when David came into the room a cup of coffee in hand and Herc on his heels. "Didn't know how you took it, so I put a little of everything in it." He said handing the cup to Kurt. The look on David's face told him he wasn't the only one who was unsure about what happened next.

"I could take it black." Kurt tried to for insulted pride, but didn't quite make it with his scratchy voice.

David gave him a half-smile and said, "I went with my gut."

Kurt looked down at the cup and took a sip. "Not bad." He said setting the coffee on the nightstand as David took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"David."

"Kurt."

They smiled at one another. David had found a t-shirt at some point, making Kurt wish he had something more on than a blanket to cover himself with as he did a quick scan for his clothes. "I must have really been dead." He said when he saw them neatly folded on a bureau.

"Yeah, I figured you'd want easy access when you woke up this morning -nothing worse than trying to bail on someone and not being able to find your pants." David said, trying for wryness.

"I'm not doing that." Kurt said his voice soft. "I just don't think...unless you've decided to come out, that this... as wonderful as last night was... is going to work." He had started fiddling with the edge of the quilt as he spoke.

"So, unless I come out..." David's face hardened.

"No, it not an ultimatum...it's not!" Kurt had moved forward as he spoke, even as David turned to his give him his shoulder. "I want you to do whatever it is that will make you happy and I want you to do it for you, not because I forced anything on you."

David gave him a sidelong glance. "But...I mean. What do you think is going to happen here? Do you think I'm going to come to Lima and sneak into your house to spend time with you? Or that you're going to come to Fort Wayne when you get a chance between your family and work and that I'm just going to be something you keep on the side away from the rest of your life?"

David stood and walked to the bureau slamming his hands down, sending a jolt of sound that made Kurt jump as Herc scurried out the door. "I'm not going to hide David! I never have and never will and..." Kurt stiffened jaw when he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes, "and even if I could, I care about you too much to stand next to you and watch you hide yourself from everyone. I won't do it." He finished feeling his resolve strengthen in every word, even though his stomach felt like it had the last time he'd gotten punched.

David's head had dropped as his hands remained on the bureau. Kurt stood pulling a blanket with him. "David?" He said moving toward him slowly.

"You've said," David cleared his throat, "You've said what you had to say. I'll leave you be, so you can get ready. There's some bread if you want toast." David walked to the door keeping his back to Kurt as he left.

"David?" Kurt moved, trying to catch him before he left the room, but David must have heard him because he sped up and out of the room, making his way down the hall, calling for Herc as he hurried out his own front door.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey!" Finn's surprised smile was a welcome sight.<p>

"I thought that you weren't coming till next weekend?" He said as he dropped his hands from the motor they were buried in, wiping them on the front of his jumper as he walked toward Kurt.

"I wasn't. I'm not. I'm heading back as soon as my brother buys me brunch."

The smile fell from Finn's face. Kurt wasn't sure if the surprise was just wearing off or if his tone of voice wasn't quiet as light as he had hoped.

"Sure. Let's head to the office and let me clean up a bit." Finn said, back-peddling toward Dad's old office.

Kurt followed, nodding to several of the mechanics that he'd known for years. "I don't know anyplace that serves brunch, but we can head over to the Lima Bean and grab some coffee and muffins." Finn said as he entered the small bathroom attached to the office to clean up and change out of his jumper.

"Sure." Kurt said absently as he looked at Dad's wall of photos. Finn had added quite a few over the years, so maybe calling it Dad's wasn't right anymore. He smiled when he saw the one of all of them in the hospital room after Ava's birth. Rachel's dads had been hogging Ava all day until Carol had suggested pictures of each relative holding the baby, so everyone could get a turn. Of course, a few pictures turned into dozens until Finn insisted on one of the whole family with Rachel shining like a star in the middle of the group, holding Ava like she was the most precious thing in the world.

He felt a slight ache at how their family was now so segmented with Dad and Carol in Washington most of the year, Rachel traveling the country and him in Fort Wayne. He loved it there, but he had been lonely since his last relationship fell apart. He hoped that hadn't been the driving force behind the pull he felt for David, but he couldn't discount it.

"You're upset about something." Kurt turned to find his brother pulling on a button-up over his tee.

"I've done something incredibly stupid and selfish and I feel like an ass." He admitted readily.

"O...kay? So you want to tell me more or should I just pretend that I don't know this has something to do with Dave Karofsky?"

Kurt decided he should stop underestimating Finn so much. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking," he said sitting on the old couch Finn kept in the office heavily. "I drove down here last night and went over to his house and," Finn was looking at him piteously, "one thing led to another and," he covered his face with his hand, "then this morning I told him nothing else could happen between us unless he came out and didn't even give him a chance to talk because I didn't want to let him talk me into doing something crazy like.."

"Like driving 70 miles to sleep with someone and dumping them in the morning?"

"Finn, I didn't plan this and you're not being helpful. I feel bad enough as it is."

"So you didn't even give him a chance to talk to you about it." Finn shrugged, "I mean that was kind of low Kurt, maybe if you'd given him the chance he would've surprised you?"

"I know," he hated how small his voice sounded, "but if he'd asked me to...I might have said yes." Kurt felt himself deflate against the couch.

"Kurt, I know I'm no expert, but if you care about him, maybe you can bend your rules. Ya know, just this once, and see where this goes. It seems stupid to let your own rule keep you from someone you care about." Finn's face was more than a little red by the time he finished. Talking about his feelings had never been comfortable for him, speaking of which...

"And, what about you and Christine?"

Finn's eyes widened comically, "What? What about us?"

"Finn, it's painfully obvious that you've got a thing for her. Why aren't you taking your own advice?"

"Dude, I'm married." Kurt cocked his brow at him. "At least I was and it was just this stupid little crush and I always figured her and Karofsky were still together, the way they were so close after the divorce and now, well...I don't know. I think she thinks I'm mentally deficit or something."

Finn sat down next to him, mimicking Kurt's deflated pose. "Do you think she'd go out with me, if I asked?"

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe? At least David wouldn't scare you off, since you already know about him."

"Hmm, wouldn't it be weird though? If we liked each other and got together, for you and Karofsky and for us." Finn's face had a disgusted look on it, "I mean it'd almost be like we slept with the same person."

"Gross, Finn!" Kurt pushed at Finn's shoulder as he spoke. "It would not! David and Chris are two different people. Though I suppose it would make the holidays awkward." Kurt could just see it now. All of them gathered around the Christmas tree, he and David exchanging looks, maybe they'd sneak off...Stop it! He admonished himself. You can't have it both ways, Kurt Hummel!

"Yeah." Finn sounded distant.

"Finn, if you like Chris, ask her out. At the very least maybe you'll stop acting like an over-grown puppy around her." Kurt pulled himself up from his sprawl. "One of us should try to find some happiness and I like Chris. I think you'd be good for each other."

"Really?" Finn sounded nervous suddenly, "I haven't asked someone out in like 18 years?"

"You'll be fine." Kurt said, then thought the better of it, "Well, fine if you call her. Don't ask her in person, it'll cut down on your nerves a little."

"Okay, sooo, what are you going to about Karofsky?" Kurt shook his head and offered Finn his hand to help him up. "Nothing." He felt himself slouching and pulled his shoulders back. "I think it would be best for both of us if we just stayed out of each others lives. We just don't seem to be able to make good decisions around each other and I can't keep letting myself get pulled in by him."

Finn's face was back to looking at him piteously, "Kurt, there's a reason you keep feeling that pull?"

He opened the office door and began walking back to his SUV. He could feel Finn following and turned to speak to him when he caught up, "I care about him, Finn. That's part of the problem. If I just wanted, pardon my language, a fuck. I could probably reason myself into believing it didn't matter if he was out or not, but I want more than that and I won't settle for less."

"You're right and I'm not saying you should, it's just ...I don't know, sad I guess, that you two can't work it out."

They parted to climb in Kurt's vehicle. "Yeah, it is." Kurt said, so low that it didn't reach Finn's ears over the sound of the closing car doors.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello?" Kurt rasped out.

"Hi, uh, Kurt it's me."

"David?"

"Yeah, sorry to call so late, but..."

"No, that's fine. Is something wrong?"

"No, not really, I guess. I just, I, uh, just came out to my kid and I'm freaking out a little bit."

Kurt pushed himself up to lean against the headboard of his bed, glancing at the clock to find that it was just a few minutes after midnight. "Oh, wow! And, how did that go?"

"Well, I didn't plan on it happening tonight, but I think it went as well as it could. Um, I guess you know that Finn and Chris have started seeing each other?"

"Yes, Finn's told me. I understand that Jake hasn't been too happy about it."

"No, he hasn't. I guess he had this idea that me and Chris would get back together someday and Finn kind of messed that up. This weekend he tried to talk me into getting back with her and I decided it was time he knew the truth."

"And, how did he take it?"

"Well, he seemed to be in shock about it for like -5 minutes, then he started asking all these questions about his mom and me. Why I never told him? Who else knew? I did my best to answer him, but he..." Kurt felt his heart clench painfully as David's voice became scratchy, "feels like we've lied to him his whole life and now he's pissed at both of us."

"He's angry now David, but he loves you and he loves Chris, he will get over it and he will forgive you."

"That's what Chris said."

"Well, she's a smart woman. Did she tell you to call me?" Kurt said softly.

"No, no. To be honest she's pissed at you. I, uh... told her what happened when you showed up the night of Jake's fight and she thinks you were kind of an ass to me. But that's probably because I was pretty upset when I told her about it and if Chris is anything, she is loyal."

"I'm...I'm sorry I ran out on you like that, David. I still stand by what I said, but I shouldn't have slept with you. I knew it was wrong, but..."

"But you couldn't resist my charm?" Kurt could hear a little mirth in David's voice and it made him smile.

"Something like that."

"Are you going to...?" Did he really have the right to ask David this?

"I don't know." Kurt could hear movement, possibly David shifting on a couch or bed. "I have to let Jake calm down first and I'll think about everyone else later. I mean as long as my family is okay with it, everyone else can screw themselves, right?"

"I couldn't agree more, concentrate on Jake and worry about the rest later. Once he proves he's okay with everything I'm sure you'll figure out a way to work everything else out."

They were silent for a moment. Kurt was torn, he'd told himself 'no more David' but he didn't want to say good-bye yet.

"Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Are you," he heard David swallow nervously, "Am I disturbing anything?"

Kurt felt his cheeks redden, "No."

"Oh,"

"Why do you ask?" Kurt bit his lip as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Well, if I was your boyfriend I wouldn't be too happy about some strange guy calling in the middle of the night."

"I'm not seeing anyone right now and you really need to work on being more subtle."

"Yeah, subtle isn't my strong suit. So, would it be unsubtle for me try and talk you into to some phone sex."

"David!"

"What? The last time I felt like crap you slept with me."

"Is that why you called?"

"No, but your voice has this sexy, throaty thing going on when you're half-asleep. It turns me on."

"I thought you were angry at me."

"I was."

"But you're not anymore?"

"I'm still a little, but I think some dirty talk and getting to hear the way you say my name when you come would help me get over it."

Kurt felt his face flush as he started to become aroused. "I've never done that before." He tried to hide the smile in his voice.

"Really?" David did not try to hide the shock from his.

"Yes, really. I prefer my romantic encounters to be in person."

"Well, that could be arranged." David sounded guarded, yet hopeful.

"David, I want you to come to Fort Wayne."

"What? Now?"

"No, not now, but as soon as everything is settled with Jake and you've spoken to your family I want to see you, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, no phone sex?"

Kurt banged his head against the headboard of his bed, grateful he'd opted for the upholstered version. He let a childish sounding whine escape which caused David to laugh on the other end of the line.

"David, I'm not sure I should... I mean once you're out you'll meet other men. Maybe you just think you care about me because I'm one of the few out gay men you know." Kurt was starting to feel some empathy for Finn as the words poured out of his sleep-addled brain, unfiltered.

Kurt grimaced at the silence on the other end of the line.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say."

"David, you've been alone for a long time."

"I dated men in college and if you think I haven't had sex since I got divorced, well I'm going to have to review my technique, but..." David trailed off, sounding confounded.

"But even you have to admit that for a long as we've known each other, we don't know each other that well."

"Kurt, I knew from the first time I saw you that..." David swallowed, "that I loved you. I know that sounds crazy," Kurt's heart squeezed in his chest, apparently not agreeing with David's thoughts on the matter, "but I always had this feeling inside that someday… I think that's why it was so easy to give those other guys up. They were never going to be you."

Kurt felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I...uh..." Holy shit! He was at a loss for words.

"You were always so strong and brave and brassy. I just...no one else has ever been able to compare."

"Brassy? Not abrasive?"

David chuckled, his voice as thick with emotion as Kurt's. "Who says you're abrasive? Tell me and I'll kick their ass."

Kurt hated trying to be sexy, it just felt so unnatural, but maybe, just this once. Kurt wiped the tears from his face, discreetly sniffing to clear his sinuses as he forced his voice down a few octaves and said, "David?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiled at the slight, trembling gulp he heard on the line.

"I haven't been able to stop," Kurt bit his lip, releasing the flesh slowly so he could feel his teeth as they grazed the flesh, "thinking about you since that night."

The sound of the phone hitting the floor and David's scrambling attempts to pick it up told him he'd hit his mark. "Me... me either." David said, sounding pleasantly breathless.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

"Mm..."

"Kurt?"

"Uhm?"

"Are you falling asleep?"

Kurt forced his eyes open. "Mm? No, I uh, need to clean up, maybe even take a bath and Ugh! Change my sheets."

"You're getting me turned on again."

"David." Kurt moaned. "You're killing me."

"If you think saying my name like is going to get me less turned on..."

"How are you so alert? Maybe I'm the one that needs to review my technique. Shouldn't you be half-way to unconsciousness yourself?"

"Yeah, I guess you were too out of to notice last time, but I kind of get this adrenaline rush after. Usually end up cleaning the house, working out or taking the dog for a walk."

"Really?" Kurt laughed through the word.

"Hey, don't laugh at me."

"I'm not! That's just...I've never heard of that."

"Well, you know me. Gotta be the weirdo."

Kurt felt the smile drop from his face. "There is nothing wrong with you, David. You're amazing, just the way you are."

"Are you going to sing to me?" David was chuckling now.

Kurt covered his face with his hand, pulling it away quickly when he felt stickiness. "I might if you're lucky." He said, trying for arrogant pride.

David was silent for a moment. "I'd love that, actually." Kurt's mind raced for a moment. He needed some warm water and lemon, a few minutes to do scales and his breathing exercises…

"But I guess doing it in the middle of night probably wouldn't be a good idea."

Oh, Kurt supposed David was right. "I suppose not." Kurt said, a little sadly.

"But some other time?"

"Ah, I see you've decided to work on your subtly after all?"

"Maybe."

"When you come to Fort Wayne," Kurt emphasized the when; he just couldn't let himself think that David wouldn't come. "I'll take you to the theater on campus. That way you'll be able to enjoy the full range of my voice."

"You don't have to do that. I'd rather..." Kurt could tell that David was feeling a little embarrassed, "we went dancing and you sang to me like that night at the Winter Dance. I liked that."

Kurt's throat tightened as his body flushed. "I think that could be arranged." He sounded a little choked up himself now.

"That'd be awesome." David was silent for another moment. "I guess I should let you go so you can get some sleep."

"I do need my beauty rest."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, David."


	9. Chapter 9

"Jeez dad, take a breath. You look like you're going to vomit."

"Thanks, Jake. You're a real support."

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just saying. You puke on Grandma's carpet and she'll get pissy."

"Don't talk about your grandma like that."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

David exhaled, "I don't think I need you to hold my hand, Jake. I'm a grown man." He wanted to say something to wipe the doubtful look off Jake's face, but nothing was coming to him.

"Why are you dressing up for, then? I know she likes it when you dress up and play good little boy for her, but I don't think it's going to soften her up for the whole 'I'm in love with a dude thing'."

David lifted his head from the last button on his vest. "I...uh...that's not the reason," David couldn't quite finish the lie on his lips when Jake's eyes met his.

"Look, Jake, I've kept this from your grandparents for a long time. Longer than you've been alive and it's going to be rough on them. Not only have I lied to them, I've kept a big part of myself hidden and they're going to feel betrayed. I'm not trying to 'play' anyone. I just want them to see how serious I am and to know that I didn't -don't, mean to upset them or disappoint them."

Jake nodded his head solemnly, "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...I think Grandpa already knows."

David froze momentarily before continuing, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I didn't figure it out till you told me, but last year we were fishing and he gave me this speech about respecting your parents and how sometimes people aren't who we think they are, but that's alright because we still love them and that if they make mistakes it's sometimes because they love us."

David clenched his jaw, trying to swallow the emotions broiling in his chest.

"At first, I thought he was just trying to, like, share family wisdom or something, but then, you know, and I figure he just wanted me to be ready when you told me."

David felt tears pricking at his eyes as he swept Jake into a hug. Jake hugged him back, almost too tightly and said, "You okay, Dad?"

"Yeah," He cleared his throat, "I'm fine. Thanks Jake, thanks for telling me."

"Sure, dad." Jake said, patting his back as he stepped away. He turned back to the mirror to wipe at the corners of his eyes, sniffing to clear his throat and nose.

"You should totally cry when you tell her. When I was little mom always let me get away with stuff if I cried."

David laughed, "She did, uh?"

"Worked every time." Jake came to stand behind him, a smirk coming to his face as he studied him. "You look good, Pop."

"Thanks bud."

* * *

><p>Sometimes Kurt honestly worried about the younger generation. How were they ever going to stage a production, if their attention spans were so short they couldn't even concentrate enough to get through one page of dialogue without getting distracted?<p>

"Lauren?" Her eyebrows drew together as she continued to look past Kurt. If she was making goo-goo eyes at the set director again. "I thought we were a closed set today?" She asked coming back to him.

Kurt turned his head to find the disturbance. They were opening this weekend for God's sake.

"Um, yeah, sorry. No one said..." David lifted a thumb and pointed it over his shoulder toward the stage's back entrance.

Kurt felt his face flush, as a smile large enough to make his cheeks burn came to his face. "David!"

"Hi." David plunged his hands into his suit pockets, looking very much like he did all those months ago in Finn's kitchen.

"Dinner! One hour!" Kurt called to the set. It was a little early, but his students didn't argue as they began to dutifully clear the stage. He walked to where David stood, just off stage, attempting to remain calm and collected.

"Hi." Kurt's voice was so shamefully breathless; he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Hi, again." David ducked his head to catch Kurt's eyes.

"I haven't heard from you all week." Kurt shook his head at himself, he hated to sound needy.

"I know. I just..." David shuffled, "I wanted to make sure to get a few things taken care of and I was afraid if I talked to you I'd spill."

"Spill?"

"Yeah, I've got a surprise for you." David's embarrassed smile was possibly the most adorable thing Kurt had ever seen.

"You told your family?"

"Yeah, a couple of days ago actually." His brow knit together, "My mom kinda took it hard, but I think she always knew and dad was, well, awesome."

Kurt stepped closer when the last student left the stage taking David's wrist. "I'm so glad for you."

"Me too. My dad really helped get my mom ready, I think."

Kurt's lifted his eyebrows, encouraging David to go on. "Yeah," David pulled his hand from his pocket, sliding it so that he could grasp Kurt's hand. "Turns out I'm not as slick as I think I am. I guess between me checking out the bitchy waiter at Breadstix and disappearing every time we went to a conference, he figured it out a long time ago and wanted her to be prepared for 'the worst'."

Kurt winced at the description, causing David to grimace. "I know, but for her it was and I don't think he meant it the way it sounded."

"So you decided to come and surprise me?"

"Yeah, that's part of the surprise." David pulled his other hand out of his pocket, opening his suit jacket. "Believe it or not I don't do the suit thing every day. I just got out of a job interview."

Kurt felt weak suddenly causing his hand to drop from David's. "A job interview? Here! In Fort Wayne?"

David smiled that smile again. "Yeah, got it too. It was more of a formality than anything. They're a branch..."

Kurt's mind was reeling. "What? I mean that's great, but David, when I said I wanted you to come to Fort Wayne I didn't..." Kurt felt his mouth hanging open, but couldn't bring himself to close it, no matter how unattractive it made him.

"I know, but well you're here and I knew you'd never move back to Lima, so I thought..." David's face shuttered as he spoke.

"It's not that I don't want you here, but David, your house, your son, your dog."

David took a step back. "I'm not going to move my stuff in next week. Jesus, Hummel chill out. I'm going to look at a few places, I thought maybe close to the college, so we could see each other."

"Stop!" Kurt said when David took another step back.

"Listen, I don't mean to freak you out, but I thought we were on the same page here."

Where they? Did he want a relationship with David? Could it ever work between them?

"I love you Kurt. I want us to have a life together."

Did he want a hot-tempered, impulsive, man who was in many ways his opposite?

"I want us to be a family."

..who had a sullen teenager and a dino-dog and a Super ex-wife, who dates his brother and a set of parents, who would probably resent him…

"But if that's not what you want or if you don't know yet and need more time,"

...and crazily claimed to have been in love with him for over half their lives.

"or if you already know and you want me to leave."

"Yes."

Kurt shook his head at David's pained grunt, "No! I mean yes, I want that. I want you."

David clenched his jaw tightly, "Are you sure, cause if you're not..." David shook his head, "I'm an all or nothing kind of guy, Kurt. If we do this I won't hold back."

Kurt took several quick steps taking David by surprise when he took his face in his hands. "Good." He said breathlessly. "I don't want you hold back with me." Kurt felt his face flush, "I want everything you've got."

Kurt couldn't hold back a squeal when David wrapped his arms around him, lifting and spinning him until their lips touched. Kurt sighed into the kiss before pulling away, "David, put me down, you'll hurt yourself."

"What can I say? I thought you'd appreciate the symbolism. Isn't this the way all those romantic plays you like so much always end?"

Kurt looked into to David's eyes as he gently released him, letting Kurt slide down his body until his feet hit the stage, "Yes, it is, but this," He took David's tie in hand and used it to pull him toward him, "isn't the end."


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt sometimes lamented his fate. Instead of spending his Friday and Saturday nights at an art opening or show he more often than not found himself in the midst of father-son TV time, which included wrestling and dvr'd sports events. Of course, then David would pull him close and Jake would roll his eyes at them and whatever internal grumblings he'd had would fade away as they settled in for the night. At least, they had the rest of the week to indulge other interests and having Jake around was worth it. Not only for David's benefit -he loved Jake too.

His father had told him that opening your heart to someone with a child meant opening your heart to their child to, "There is no half-way here, kiddo." He'd said, "If you're going to do this, you gotta put your whole heart into it. You're going to be a father to that kid and trust me; kids know when you're faking it."

He had told his dad that he never expected or wanted to be a father, mostly because he knew he'd never be as good a dad as he had been, but that he was going to do his best to be the kind of step-father that he had been to Finn. Of course, he had David and Chris and Finn to help him out if he totally screwed it all up, so that took some of the pressure off.

At least, it usually did. Tonight though, he was more nervous than he had ever been and that included having to audition in front of a bitter ex. If Jake bombed or failed he'd have no one to blame but himself and Jake would probably be scarred for life.

"What the hell was I thinking? Why didn't you tell me to keep my opinions to myself?"

David's eyebrows rose at his high-pitched tone. "Kurt, all you did was suggest he take a few acting classes to help boost his confidence and learn how to control his body. He was the one who wanted to be in the show."

"I know, but he was so nervous on the phone. I mean really nervous, you heard it, didn't you?"

"I thought you said nerves were good. That's how he knew it mattered to him and would keep him sharp."

Kurt lay a hand on David's knee, "David, it is very possible that I don't know what the hell I'm talking about."

"Kurt, you teach theater at the college level. I think you know what you're talking about." David's voice sounded annoyingly indulgent.

"About acting, yes, but Jake and I are still building out relationship. What if he forgets his lines and gets embarrassed and never forgives me?"

"Jesus, Kurt, stop it! Now, you're making me nervous."

"Well, you should be. If he hates me you'll be the one that has to break up with me and I should warn I've been known not to take such things well."

David had the audacity to laugh at him. "Wow, what a surprise." David deadpanned, "You're always so calm and laid-back about everything. Thanks for the warning."

Kurt waited silently for David to turn to him so he could give him his best icy glare. Softening somewhat when David smiled at him warmly and taking one hand off the wheel to take Kurt's hand in his. "Kurt, Jake loves you. If, and that's a big if, something goes wrong and he gets angry, he'll get over it. They're kids. They fly hot and cold and they get over it. And as for me," David lifted their intertwined hands to his lips, keeping one eye on the road as he pressed his lips to Kurt's knuckles, "if you think you can get rid of me that easy.." He trailed off, smirking at him in the dim light.

Kurt felt warmth fill his chest. "You're just saying that so I'll stop freaking out."

"Did it work?"

"Maybe?" Kurt conceded with a shrug.

David dropped his hand to take the wheel as they turned into the school's driveway. From the looks of the parking lot, they would have to walk a bit to get to the auditorium. "You want me to drop you off?" David asked. His voice was slightly tense and Kurt noticed he had tightened his grip on the steering wheel. This would be the first event of Jake's that they would attend as a couple, since David had moved to Fort Wayne.

"Nervous?" Kurt questioned trying to keep his tone much more neutral than it had been all evening.

"No." David answered before pressing his lips together, "Yeah, maybe a little bit, but not about us." He hurried to add. "I love you and our life and I don't give a fuck what anybody thinks. I just...you know my temper. If someone says something to you, I might have to punch their face in."

"David, no one is going to say anything to me or you. They might whisper behind our backs, but no one is stupid enough to be throwing slurs in this day and age." Kurt gasped when a thought hit him. "You don't think your mother's coming?"

David gave him his 'you're not helping' look. "I hadn't even considered it, but thanks for putting that out there."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I mean that whole 'you seduced my son and took him to live a life of sin in Fort Wayne' speech was more about you moving away than anything. At least I think it was...I mean who really thinks Fort Wayne, Indiana is the new Sodom?" Kurt decided to shut up because he was actually freaking himself out a little now.

Turning his attention as they finally found a place to park. Thankfully it was warm enough that the walk up wouldn't be too bad. Kurt opened his own door, meeting a confused-looking David at the back of the car. "What? I can get out of a car by myself."

"Yeah, but you like it when I open the door for you?" David said as he took Kurt's hand. Kurt tried to make his shrugging movement seem natural, but the tightening of David's grip and furrowed brow told him he had been caught. "Okay, you are acting really weird. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just being discreet."

"We hold hands all the time in Fort Wayne."

"We do, but I thought it would be easier for you if..."

"Kurt," David said, wounded sounding. "I'm going to hold your hand. I'm not going to do anything different here than I would in Fort Wayne ...and now I sound like you."

"Yes, you do." Kurt tightened his grip quickly before adjusting his hand to properly entwine their fingers. David used his hand to pull him close, brushing a light kiss across his lips. A closing car door drew their attention. A gentlemen ducked his head down quickly when he saw that he had been noticed, his steps sped up as he turned toward the school's theater entrance. David's shoulders tensed slightly. "That's one of dad's clients."

"He is?"

"Yeah, he runs one of the pharmacies in town. We...dad sells to his employees."

"You don't think..."

"Dad said it doesn't matter to him if he loses some customers. If he leaves dad, he'll be the one paying for it. He gets discounts for being a long-term customer, so it's his loss."

"Yes it is. Besides, we could be reading into his reaction. I mean, no one wants to be caught watching someone else kiss in a parking lot."

David looked down to him as he started to walk toward the auditorium, pulling on Kurt's hand and nodding his agreement.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" David said under his breath as Kurt plastered a smile on his face. "Rachel! I didn't know you were going to be here." Kurt's surprise was as genuine as David's petulance.<p>

"Kurt I'm so glad you're here. I need your support." She said pulling him into a tight hug.

David rumbled next to him. "Karofsky." Rachel greeted icily as she pulled away from him.

"Hud...What do I call you now?"

"Rachel." Kurt interjected quickly.

Rachel smiled tightly at him, before turning to David. "Of course you can call me Rachel. We're practically family now."

Kurt hoped that Rachel's stage performances were better than the one she was putting on now. Though knowing Rachel she was doing that whole obviously pretending to be strong thing to garner his support. David sighed next to him as Rachel turned, expecting them to follow, and began to walk toward the theater's entrance.

He glanced at David to see how he was doing. Rachel had been taking Finn and Chris's relationship about as well as you would expect and for some reason, even though it was Kurt who had encouraged Finn to go for it with Chris, Rachel seemed to lay some of the blame at David's feet. He had been a good sport about it for the most part, but he was tense tonight. Kurt hoped that they hadn't officially bitten off more than they could chew.

"Are you going to be okay?" He whispered leaning in to David.

"If she can keep her claws in, so can I." David said tightly, leaning closer when Rachel turned her head slightly trying to listen in. "But if she starts in about Chris..."

"She won't." Kurt assured, "Not with Finn and Ava here."

David hummed in response. Yeah. Kurt kind of doubted it too.

Kurt felt his cheeks warm as they approached the door and he felt David's hand at his back. It was one of the oddly gentlemanly things that David did that set his blood racing. David's protectiveness wasn't something he needed and in fact it had resulted is several arguments, but it was nice to feel David's love expressed in such small ways.

"I'm going to run back and check on Ava." Rachel said, as they entered the theater's lobby.

"We'll save you a seat." Kurt said waving as she made her way through the crowd.

"Does she always have to be the focus of every ones attention?"

"I know it's indulgent, but I've found it best to humor her." Kurt felt his brow crease as he met David's eyes, hoping for understanding.

David sighed heavily. "Maybe she'll cause a scene and distract everyone from us?" David tilted his head to a corner of the lobby where several women where using their hands to cover their mouths as they spoke. The move was pretty useless at hiding their topic of discussion, as they repeatedly and pointedly looked at him and David as they continued to talk.

"Dave!" Chris's voice caused David to reluctantly turn his eyes from their audience. Chris gave him a peck before turning to Dave and pulling him into a hug. "Where's Finn?"

Chris's eyes widened briefly before answering, "Oh, he's back with Ava. I was just wishing Jake good luck or 'break a leg' when I saw Rachel and after the last time..."

Chris trailed off, she probably didn't want to trash Rachel in front of him and Kurt had already heard about 'the incident' from both Rachel and Finn's point of view. He nodded and slipped away as Chris stepped closer to talk to Dave. He knew that Chris and Dave had talked about Rachel's sudden appearance in Finn's bedroom after her show closed last month on the phone, but with the pending court case she probably had some details to share that she hadn't wanted to talk about on the phone or in front of Jake.

He meandered his way through the crowd, trying to make it to the gossiping women, who were now talking intently as they watched Chris and David. Kurt felt himself smile when he saw David throw his head back in a loud laugh as Chris slapped at his arm and her face growing bright red, sending their audience into a twitter.

Kurt was finally close enough to insinuate himself into their conversation. He'd only need a moment to tell these women what they could do with their stares and whispers. He took a deep breath to steady himself, but blew it out slowly when he heard the next words to leave a strangely familiar blonde's mouth.

"I wonder if they'd let us watch."

"Lisa!" Her brunette friend laughed out.

"No really, he's kept himself in good shape and I don't care that those big, strong arms would be wrapped around a man, I bet he fucks like a stallion."

The small group giggled as Red-out-of-a-bottle added, "Tina said that he and Mike used to play football in high school and he's supposedly hung like a horse."

"Knew that Hummel would be a size queen." Blondie piped in.

Kurt huffed indignantly. He was no such thing.

"Jealous!" Ms. Brunette accused.

"You bet I am. I've been trying to get in his pants to see for myself for years. Guess I know now why he kept putting me off. All that insurance he talked me into..." She added shaking her head.

"Bella!"

"What? It gave me an excuse to talk to him away from Chris without looking like a slut."

"Too late." Both women chirped, causing the group to break out in laughter as they patted and pushed at one another.

Kurt turned his back as they began to scan the rest of the crowd. So, just this once he would let these women slide, after all jealously was such an ugly emotion. There was really no reason to embarrass them and beside his cheeks had heated horribly when they brought up the size of David's endowment and he felt a very real need to be as close to his lover as possible.

David was scanning for him as the crowd began to move to the opening theater doors. He smiled when he caught his eyes. Weaving his way through the moving crowd to take his place by David's side. "Where'd you get to?" David leaned in to ask.

"I just saw a few familiar faces I wanted to catch up with."

"I thought I saw you heading toward..." David tilted his head to the now-empty corner.

"Yeah, I just wanted to have a little conversation, but I...uh changed my mind."

David looked at him doubtfully. "I can change my mind about things."

"Sure you can, but usually you have to have a pretty good reason."

Kurt shrugged as he stepped closer bringing his shoulder to brush against David's bicep. At least those women were telling truth about David's physic. He was in great shape; between jogging with Herc and lifting he was still built very much like he was in high school and well... Mike Chang didn't tell lies.

"What are you smiling at?"

David asked a laugh in his voice. Kurt looked around at the crowd. "I'll tell you later." He whispered to David, taking his hand as they joined the cue for the show.

* * *

><p>"So is every 'family' thing we go to for the next 50 years going to go that epically apocalyptic or will she get over herself someday?"<p>

Kurt sighed to give himself a moment to process an answer, "Well, to be fair it was Ava's fault."

David turned from the wheel to give him his 'are you serious' look. "Finn specifically told her that he and Chris were keeping the pregnancy under wraps for a few more weeks..." David opened his mouth to argue, "and I know she thought telling her mother would help her to understand that things were over for her and Finn, but she knows her mother and should have anticipated that she might not have reacted well to the news."

"I'm happy for them." David said defiantly.

"As am I. Finn always wanted more children..."

"So did Chris."

"And they are wonderful parents. It's not that, it's just the timing."

"I don't think they exactly planned it."

"No, I don't think they did."

Kurt inhaled thoughtfully, "I guess it's a good thing Dad and Carol were a little older when they got married, "Changing diapers in high school." Kurt shuddered and he crossed his arms.

"It's not so bad." David said his voice low as he brought a hand to Kurt's knee. He had this strange kind of glassy look in his eyes that Kurt could just make out in the dim lighting of the highway.

Kurt swallowed thickly as his muscles tensed. David starting to knead the now taught muscles of his thigh. "Hummel, you're freaking out."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Don't worry. I don't have baby fever or anything. I do love being a dad but Jake's enough for me."

Kurt relaxed slightly, "Oh, okay." He said feeling strangely disappointed. Which was a feeling he'd have to think about later, because really, he'd nearly had a stroke just worrying about Jake and Ava tonight, he surely wouldn't be able to handle...He shook himself. He decided that he couldn't think about that right now when he was all high on the emotion of everything that had happened tonight. I'll think about it tomorrow. Thank you Vivian Leigh and Scarlett.

Kurt let out a small laugh thinking about the evening. "It certainly was a roller-coaster wasn't it?"

"Yeah." David said, smiling as he raised his brows at Kurt.

"You never did tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You said you'd tell me something later, but it kind of got lost in the mix."

"Oh," Kurt tried to force the grin from his face.

"You're smiling again. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing happened." Kurt leaned as far as his seatbelt would allow, so he could thread this arm through David's and lean his head on his shoulder. "I just overheard what those gossipy divorcees were talking about and got a little embarrassed." Kurt turned his face so that his chin was sitting on David's shoulder. He watched as his face hardened in profile.

"What did they say? Do I need to turn the car around? I've been to Bella Porter's house enough that I could drive there blind." David's hands gripped the wheel and Kurt decided he'd better talk before David turned the car around.

"It wasn't anything bad. They weren't bashing us, just gossiping."

"Gossiping? About what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, apparently you're a total DILF."

"I'ma what?"

"A DILF." Kurt slid a little closer, arching up slightly so that his lips brushed the shell of David's ear. "You know, a dad I'd like to fuck." He whispered huskily.

David's shiver reverberated through Kurt's chest, where they were pressed together. "How fast do you think we can get home?" David asked as he looked around for traffic cops and pushed the accelerator to the floor.

"I happen to know that a very determined man can make it in under an hour." He said smiling as David started shifting gears.

the end


End file.
